


Respostero de mi corazón

by JiAh_M17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Con sus maletas hechas, KyungSoo, había tomado una decisión. Él le revelaría sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, JongIn, sin importar el resultado de esa confesión. Hecho eso y siendo rechazado por su JongIn; con su amistad rota, KyungSoo siguió con sus planes y se mudó a la capital con su primo.Cinco años han trascurrido, desde que KyungSoo se fue de GoYang a cumplir un sueño. Con su vida tomando un rumbo muy favorable, lo que menos tenía en mente era  volverse a topar con JongIn, ahora como su nuevo vecino.• EXO•  Universo Alternativo/Romance/Comedia.• Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love.• Personajes: Kai (JongIn), D.O(KyungSoo), SeHun, Lu Hsn, ChanYeol. BaekHyun, XiuMin(MinSeok), Chen(JongDae), SuHo(JoonMyeon)• KaiSoo, HunHan, Chanbaek(Mención)• Estado: Terminado.• Extensión: 11 Capítulos + Epílogo.05/09/2015 - 28/02/2016.





	1. Capítulo Uno: Un bocado dulce, con sabor a nostalgia.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor(a) o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.  
>  

El ruido de sus pasos rebotando en la habitación, el movimiento de sus pies chocando contra el suelo; su poca paciencia abandonando su cuerpo rápidamente y su cerebro maquinando como cometer un asesinato, sin dejar rastro. KyungSoo tenía los nervios de punta así de simple.

Solo por no poseer un vehículo propio, y tener que depender de su primo y su carro esa mañana. Lu Han, su primo y gran molestia, estaba tardando demasiado en alistarse para salir, precisamente cuando KyungSoo necesitaba salir temprano de casa.

— ¡Hyung! —El último rastro de paciencia abandono el cuerpo de KyungSoo.

—No apresures la perfección, mi dona rellena de dulce maldad, —soltó Lu Han, saliendo de su habitación.

KyungSoo dirigió su mirada a Lu Han, en cuanto escuchó a su primo dándole una señal de advertencia, sin pronunciar palabra alguna como sino fuese la primera vez que eso pasara. KyungSoo respiro profundo, no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para discutir con Lu Han, así que le mostró una sonrisa a su primo. Esa sonrisa que en esa situación, solo significaba una cosa, Lu Han estaba en problemas.

—Si voy a llegar tarde, tus pagaras las consecuencias. Tal vez te quedes sin cabello, hyung, —dijo KyungSoo manteniendo la expresión.

 

— ¡Oh! Debemos apresurarnos, no podemos llegar tarde KyungSoo, hoy es un día muy importante, —Lu Han tomó a KyungSoo del brazo, arrastrándolo a la salida, —Dodo, amor hay que correr.

—Deja de tus apodos raros, sabes que odio eso, y debes decirle a SeHun como llegar.

Lu Han tomó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras estaban en el elevador descendiendo al estacionamiento. Subieron al vehículo de Lu Han, fijado el destino no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar sin mencionar la forma tan descuidada de conducir de Lu Han. KyungSoo abandono el vehículo ni bien llegaron a salón de eventos. Simultáneamente, Lu Han se quedo esperando a SeHun para dirigirse al área asignada al público.

(…)

Las horas se fueron volando, y el evento culinario se estaba llevando a cabo sin mayor inconveniente, ya era mediodía y para algunos asistentes con privilegios, era hora de probar la comida y los postres. En el mismo lugar y por una simple casualidad, se encontraba JongIn, —solo porque su tutor en las revista donde evaluaban sus prácticas profesionales otra cosa mejor que hacer que la nota de un evento social, —el pelirrojo y aún universitario tomó asiento donde se le indico, listo para hacer l prueba de degustación.

—Delicioso, —se dijo así mismo, — «yo conozco esto».

En ese instante algo hizo clic en su cabeza, un viejo recuerdo de su adolescencia lleno su mente, desde lo más recóndito de su memoria. «Ya verás me convertiré en el mejor, Nini».

—KyungSoo–hyung...

El hecho era que con cada bocado del dulce que estaba saboreando lo llenaba de nostalgia y anhelo. Al terminar y con la esperanza de conocer creador o creadora de tal postre abandono su asiento, no obstante para su mala suerte, cuando llego la hora, la persona que deseaba conocer se había retirado.

Llegada la tarde después de salir del evento, se fue directo al que hasta esa tarde sería su residencia, dicho sea de paso, compartido. Gran parte de sus cosas habían sido enviadas a la casa de su primo, donde viviría de ahora en adelante. Había tenido que cambiar de domicilio debido a que su compañero de cuarto y dueño de la residencia, amablemente y de improvisto le había pedido que se fuera, para compartir dicha vivienda con su pareja.

JongIn recogió sus maletas y tomó un taxi que lo llevara a su nuevo domicilio. Tuvo que quedarse con sus maletas en la recepción del edificio, siendo observado por el guardia. Se suponía que SeHun le dejaría una copia de la llave e informaría sobre su llegada. Sin embargo, de alguna manera SeHun había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, dejando al pelirrojo esperándolo.

—Estúpido SeHun, como se puede ser tan olvidadizo, —refunfuñó JongIn por su suerte.

Arto de esperar a SeHun, tomó su teléfono y le marco, el aparato de comunicación inició el contacto y después de dos repiques SeHun contestó su teléfono, — ¿hola? ¿JongIn?

—Estoy afuera, tengo dos horas esperando que bajes—, reclamó JongIn.

—Espera iré por ti—. SeHun guardo su teléfono; no se encontraba en casa y había olvidado por completo a JongIn.

— ¿Qué sucede SeHun? —Preguntó Lu Han a, causa de la llamada.

—Olvide que mi primo de mudaría hoy, y le dije al señor Lee. —Dijo SeHun.

Él salió del departamento de Lu Han, para finalmente buscar a JongIn —quien estaba irritado esperando en la planta baja, —debido a su curiosidad a lo dicho por SeHun, el nuevo vecino, Lu Han tomó a KyungSoo del brazo y en contra de su voluntad, lo arrastró consigo para conocer al primo de SeHun.

Al llegar a la planta baja y haciendo mucho ruido Lu Han salió del elevador, tratando de convencer a KyungSoo de lo buena idea que era conocer al nuevo vecino, allí en la planta baja. —No es tan malo Soo, solo quiero conocerlo.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso.

Y en cierta medida él tenía razón; pues el bullicio de Lu Han, solo había logrado que JongIn desviara su atención hacia ellos, llevándose una enorme sorpresa y quedando sin palabras, KyungSoo y JongIn estaban frente a frente, el amigo de infancia del otro; años sin verse, justo después que KyungSoo se mudara de GoYang.


	2. Capítulo Dos: KyungSoo Hyung es Mi nuevo vecino.

La sorpresa invadió a KyungSoo; todo contacto con JongIn se había perdido después de su confesión y la posterior mudanza. Para él luego de meditarlo mucho, se había hecho a la idea que su enamoramiento por JongIn, había sido solo una confusión momentánea, atribuida a su época de adolescente, sin embargo, volver a ver a JongIn le removió algo en su interior,  que creyó enterrado y olvidado.

 

Con esos sentimientos ocasionando revuelo en lo más profundo de su ser, KyungSoo dio media vuelta con dirección al elevador, presionó el botón que indicaba su piso y sin mayor revuelo, KyungSoo se fue.

 

—Dodo de mi corazón, amor mío, no me dejes, —escasos segundos mas tarde, Lu Han siguió a KyungSoo, mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Sin saberlo Lu Han había hecho una de las suyas esa tarde.

 

 Acostumbrado al comportamiento de Lu Han y KyungSoo; SeHun le restó importancia a lo que JongIn y él habían presenciando. —Vamos negro, hay que subir tus maletas.

 

— ¿Por qué sigues con eso? No soy negro, solo tengo un poco más de color en la piel.

 

Tomaron el elevador, cargados con las maletas de JongIn y subieron hasta el cuarto piso. SeHun estaba apresurado por dejar a JongIn en su departamento, la prueba de ello fue que al momento de salir del elevador, agarró la mitad del equipaje de JongIn y con dificultad saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Dando acceso a JongIn a su departamento.

 

Le explicó de forma breve las reglas de su —no tan —humilde morada y cual sería su habitación, luego sin más que decir, SeHun dejo a JongIn guardando sus cosas y se fue al departamento de enfrente.

 

Habiendo guardado su ropa y el resto de sus cosas, JongIn salió de la habitación para encontrarse solo; cansado por viaje y el traslado de sus maletas, JongIn quedo dormido en el sofá.

 

(…)

 

Después del anochecer, SeHun regreso trayendo consigo un plato de comida cubierto con envoltorio de aluminio. —Negro despierta, traje la cena... o lo que quedo de ella.

 

— ¿Dónde estabas?

 

—Fui a _buscar_ la cena —soltó SeHun sonriendo de forma sospechosa.

 

— ¿La cena? ¿Qué comeremos?

 

—Corrección, lo que tu comerás, yo ya lo hice; lo siento son solo sobras, —advirtió SeHun.

 

— ¿Sobras? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Solo me darás sobras?

 

SeHun no pudo contener la risa, —olvidé muchas cosas hoy y una de ellas es que, uno de los vecinos hace las comidas por mí; JongIn yo no cocinó ni el agua de los fideos instantáneos.

 

—¿Uno de los vecinos? —Preguntó —por cierto, ¿quienes son el par que nos encontramos en la planta baja?

 

—Los vecinos del cuatro, doce, (4–12), —exclamó con simpleza SeHun.

 

SeHun se fue a su habitación dejando a JongIn y a su cena gourmet de sobras.

 

En el otro departamento, Lu Han y KyungSoo, se encontraban en la cocina lavando los platos y utensilios que habían usado esa noche para la cena; KyungSoo se mantuvo en silencio algo para nada fuera de lo común realmente.

 

 —KyungSoo quiero pedirte un favor. —Lu Han rompió el silencio.

 

— ¿Un favor? ¿A mí? ¿Qué es lo que perturba  tu  cabeza?

 

—Sí, verás sobre SeHun y el tipo de relación que tenemos. Ya sabes, ha pasado un tiempo bastante largo y creo que es hora de definir... si volver esta _relación_ algo serio, o que cada uno tome su camino, —dijo Lu Han.

 

—Son pensamientos profundos, atípicos en ti...

 

— ¡Oye no! —Lu Han lo interrumpió.

 

—En fin voy a ayudarte, pero esto te costará. Tómalo como una compensación por el desastre con mi batidora y sus accesorios.

 

—Lo siento —Lu Han sonrió. —Mañana me compararas u. nueva batidora, la necesitaremos para la idea que tengo.

 

—Bien—, contestó Lu Han.

 

El silencio se instauró de nuevo. KyungSoo tenía una pequeña lucha interna; en el pasado él le había contado a Lu Han lo sucedido con JongIn, claro sin mencionar nombres. Ahora, se cuestionaba tener que revelar esa información a su primo.

 

— ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un amigo de la preparatoria?

 

— ¿Te refieres al sujeto al que quiero partirle la cara? —Respondió Lu Han.

 

—Si. Su nombre es JongIn, el primo de SeHun y el nuevo vecino.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! —Respondió Lu Han.

 

—No armes un escándalo, es algo que ya no tiene sentido.

 

—Bien... si tu lo dices, dulce se regaliz, —soltó Lu Han.

 

(…)

 

Temprano en la mañana, mientras  KyungSoo preparaba el desayuno como todas las  mañanas, Lu Han apenas se estaba levantando; había salido del baño y se dirigió al sofá para recostarse, — ¿es necesario que nos levantemos tan temprano?

 

—Sí, porqué tardas demasiado en decidir que vestir, y no quiero estar en esa tienda cuando haya muchas personas.

 

—Bien, mi gordito relleno, cosita bonita y amenazante —Lu Han pellizco las mejillas de KyungSoo.

 

Salieron de casa después de que Lu Han se vistiera, eso luego del desayuno, en dirección a la tienda donde KyungSoo había visto la batidora que quería, luego regresaron al departamento. Ya en casa KyungSoo le explicó a Lu Han la idea que tenía _para ayudarlo,_ cosa que elevó los ánimos de Lu Han hasta el cielo. Sin embargo, KyungSoo no había sido del todo sincero.

 

Guío a Lu Han, en la elaboración de un pastel, siendo sospechosamente amable con Lu Han, quien no tenía idea alguna que KyungSoo planeaba algo en contra suya.

 

 


	3. Capítulo Tres: Reunión en casa del pastelero malvado.

Lu Han estaba nervioso; después que KyungSoo termino con los últimos detalles del pastel, lo tomó entre sus manos y se fue directo a ver a SeHun. Él le abrió la puerta rápidamente; ambos se fueron a la cocina con el pastel. Lu Han cortó una porción y la sirvió a SeHun.

 

El plan de KyungSoo, consistía en un regalo, el pastel,  y que Lu Han aprovechara la  oportunidad para hablar con SeHun. Sin embargo, en el momento en que SeHun ingirió el primer bocado termino escupiéndolo y para su mala suerte en la cara de Lu Han; ambos se congelaron por unos minuto, Lu Han reaccionó antes que SeHun y tomo el resto de pastel que termino estrellado en el rostro de SeHun.

 

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Lu Han gritó antes de azotar la puerta e irse a casa.

 

SeHun salió de su estado cuando JongIn entró en la cocina a causa del alboroto que se había creado. — ¿Qué demonios SeHun?

 

La risa de JongIn no se hizo esperar, ver a SeHun con el rostro cubierto de crema pastelera y restos de bizcocho. SeHun finalmente reaccionó tarde como para hablar con Lu Han en ese momento.  Había metido la pata en grande.

 

Por otro lado, Lu Han llegó al departamento lleno de de restos de pastel y muy molesto. La pequeña broma de KyungSoo había tenido un resultado mayor a lo que el esperaba; tanta fue su satisfacción por lo sucedido que no pudo guardarse para si, lo que había hecho.

 

— ¿Cómo pudiste?  Fue muy humillante, SeHun me escupió en el rostro.

 

—Sabes muy bien que no debes tocar mis cosas, dañaste mi batidora, ¿Creíste qué me quedaría tan tranquilo?  —Dijo KyungSoo.

 

Lu Han armo una pataleta, quejándose y siendo un niño inmaduro; diciendo cosas sin sentido. KyungSoo lo ignoró y decidió desviar su atención a la llamada del guardia de seguridad, quien le informó sobre la llegada de sus visitantes,  se fue a la entrada del departamento a abrir la puerta a ChanYeol y a BaekHyun.

 

KyungSoo estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando SeHun lo llamó. —Pasa, esta en la sala haciendo un berrinche.

 

Se inicio una conversación trivial antes de que KyungSoo los dejara para preparar algo para todos. Mientras KyungSoo se fue a la cocina,  SeHun y Lu Han aclararon el malentendido causando carcajadas a BaekHyun y ChanYeol.

 

— ¿Alguien quiere ir a una cena de bienvenida?  —Dijo SeHun.

 

—KyungSoo y yo iremos, —contestó Lu Han.

 

—Nosotros no podemos.

 

—Supongo que será una cena para cuatro —dijo SeHun finalizando el tema.

 

Siguieron conversando hasta que KyungSoo los llamó al comedor;  BaekHyun y ChanYeol se retiraron unas horas después.  SeHun se quedó allí hablando con Lu Han,  hasta la hora de la cena, SeHun se disculpó con KyungSoo por no infórmale  del plato extra en las comidas.

 

(...)

 

—Mesa para cuatro. Reservación a nombre de Oh SeHun. —Dijo SeHun

 

—Permítame guiarlos a su mesa.

 

— ¿Mesa para cuatro?  —Preguntó JongIn.

 

—Invite a unos amigos, —dijo SeHun antes revisar su teléfono.

 

Unos minutos más tarde, KyungSoo y Lu Han fueron guiados hasta la mesa; JongIn estaba algo sorprendido,  a casi una semana de su mudanza, él no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con KyungSoo ni siquiera por casualidad, en el elevador o en el pasillo.

 

Ahora KyungSoo estaba frente a él, acompañado de Lu Han, un total desconocido. KyungSoo y Lu Han estaban discusión al menos hasta que vieron a SeHun y a JongIn.

 

SeHun se levantó de su asiento,  —JongIn, ellos son Lu Han y KyungSoo, mis amigos y vecinos.

 

—KyungSoo y yo nos conocemos...

 

—Sólo estudiamos en la misma preparatoria. —Respondió rápidamente KyungSoo.

 

KyungSoo no tenía idea cual era el motivo de la cena; estaba un poco molesto y muy incomodo, por no ser debidamente informado y por la presencia de JongIn.

 

Lu Han interrumpió el incomodo silencio que los rodeaba.  —Hablando sobre ello,  tía me envío unas fotos tuyas,  Soo eres una ternura con ese uniforme escolar.

 

—No digas tonterías ¿Quieres?

 

—Pero,  tus mejillas eran regordetas y...

 

—Ya cállate, —KyungSoo sonrió.

 

SeHun quiso esconder su risa, él ya había sido testigo de la relación entre KyungSoo y Lu Han. Situaciones que se volvían hilarantes en su mayoría.

 

De alguna manera la conversación o el tema de ella se había dirigido hacía sus recuerdos en la secundaria y la preparatoria, de un momento la atención de centro sobre KyungSoo y termino con Lu Han halagándolo y pellizcando sus mejillas.

 

—Déjame, sino lo haces voy a golpearte.

 

— ¡En el rostro no, de eso vivo! —Chilló Lu Han.

 

—Lu Han, tú no trabajas, tus padres aún  pagan tus cuentas.

 

El mesero hizo su aparición, —elige lo que quieras, Soo hermoso, hyung pagará lo que desees.

 

KyungSoo rió por la actitud de Lu Han. La cena transcurrió tranquila, con uno y otro comentario de Lu Han halagando a KyungSoo; provocando ciertos sentimientos que despertaron en JongIn, equivocando la clase de relación que había entre KyungSoo y Lu Han. 

 

(...)

 

Un par de días después, un día libre para KyungSoo y Lu Han, este último se encontraba en su habitación, frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía allí; una pequeña broma de SeHun le había hecho dudar sobre su peso.

 

—Lu Han fue una broma, no estas gordo, —KyungSoo le había permitido la entrada minutos antes.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí?  Sabes SeHun, entrar en la habitación de alguien más sin tocar la puerta es descortés.

 

—Tú rompes esa regla todo el tiempo y enserio no estás gordo, no seas inseguro —soltó SeHun.

 

—Yo no soy... ¿Por qué dices eso?

 

— ¿Lo que vi al llegar te parece poco? Sí eso no es inseguridad,  no tengo idea de lo que es. —Respondió SeHun.

 

—Cállate y abrázame tonto insensible.

 

SeHun concedió la petición de Lu Han, un dulce abrazo que se convirtió en un tierno beso, que poco a poco fue escalando a algo más intimo. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y el oxigeno empezó a faltar; se separaron por un momento para reabastecer sus pulmones. Lu Han reinicio el vaivén con sus labios,  permitiéndole a SeHun introducir su lengua, mientras tanto, él como SeHun intentaban despojarse de sus prendas el uno al otro.

 

Todo parecía ir en un solo sentido, hasta que KyungSoo aprecio y les bajo la calentura. El estudiante de Repostería, había ido hasta su habitación con la intención de buscar una cosas, sin embargo, olvido el motivo para estar allí, al enfrascarse en una discusión con Lu Han.

Discusión que se traslado del corredor hasta la sala. —Estoy a punto de preparar algo y necesito silencio. Tú Lu Han eres muy ruidoso, sin mencionar el hecho, que ustedes dos parecen dos conejos en celo.

 

— ¿Yo un escandaloso? ¿Y qué me dices de tu relación con ChanYeol? Votos de silencio no hicieron en esa habitación

 

—Supéralo. —Gritó KyungSoo.     

 

—Cálmense.

 

—Cállate SeHun. —Dijeron ambos.

 

—Te alteras por lo que paso con ChanYeol, pero deberías agradecer que estaba aquí ese día, de lo contrario, hoy tendrías antecedentes por acoso, al hostigar a MinSeok.

 

—Eso… No es cierto, —dijo Lu Han algo nervioso.

 

— ¿Hablas en serio? Entonces porqué  ChanYeol y yo evitamos que fueses a prisión.

 

—MinSeok no me era indiferente. — Dijo Lu Han.

 

— ¿Indiferente dices? MinSeok aún te tiene miedo, no entiendo como JongDae no te dio una paliza.

—Ese gato maltrecho, no podría haberme hecho daño. —Dijo Lu Han con orgullo.

 

KyungSoo suspiro cansado. —Solo olvídalo, tienes dos horas aprovéchalas.     

    

           

 

 

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aún no entiendo del todo como funciona esta pagina xD


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Tal vez…una cita desastrosa.

Semanas después KyungSoo y JongIn, se encontraron casualidad, en la planta baja; KyungSoo venia cargado de bolsas del supermercado, la despensa de la semana, pro otro lado JongIn,   regresaba de la universidad.

 

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? Se ven pesandas las bolsas —dijo el pelirrojo, cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

 

—Sí, gracias.

 

— ¿La despensa? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, como forma entablar una conversación. 

 

— ¿Ah? Sí y algunas cosas para mí.

 

El silencio invadió el pequeño espacio entre ellos. —Lu Han y tú son cercanos… Se que no es de mi incumbencia, yo-

 

—Tú lo dijiste, no es de tu incumbencia el tipo de relación que Lu han y yo tenemos, ahora regresarme la bolsa por favor.

 

    

Sin contemplaciones JongIn decidió despejar su duda, — ¿Ustedes son algo más?

 

—JongIn eres estúpido, Lu Han es mi primo.

 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dando fin a la conversación. KyungSoo tomo las bolsas y atareado con eso, entro al departamento. Dejando a JongIn dentro del elevador, unos segundos después, JongIn salió y se adentro en el departamento  sintiéndose un completo idiota, _«_ _Soy un estupido»_ _._  Por sus imprudentes palabras , habóa hecho enojar a KyungSoo.

 

Sin embargo sus lamentos fueron dejando de lado, al ver a Sehun ir de un lado a otro en medio de la sala. —  ¿Estás bien?

 

—No. — SeHun siguió caminado de un lado a otro.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

 

—Bien, Lu Han y yo, llevamos _saliendo_ , por decirlo de alguna manera. Dos años más o menos y creo que él piensa lo mismo que yo.  Hacer esto algo real, algo serio, ¿Me entiendes?

 

—Entiendo, y por lo que dices, no sabes que hacer ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —Soltó JongIn.

 

SeHun movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Él aún tenía que  pensar una manera de hablar con Lu han.  

 

—Busca algunas ideas en internet.

 

—Sabes JongIn, como consejero eres un desastre, — dijo SeHun.

  

—Mi vida amorosa es un desastre, ¿Qué esperabas? Además, ¿Tienes una mejor idea?—Soltó JongIn  con simpleza.    

 

—Pues no, de lo contrario, no estaria hablando contigo de esto.

 

(…)

 

El  sábado en la mañana, los pájaros cantaban y el sol destellaba en el horizonte, sin ninguna señal de mal augurio en el futuro. Lu Han se levantó temprano ese día, alisto todo para su gran cita, dejo su teléfono en la habitación y antes de salir   le dejo una nota KyungSoo informándole de su salida. Lu Han había ideado una forma de poder hablar cono SeHun, sin interrupciones o malas bromas  de KyungSoo; _un plan a prueba de tontos sin su teléfonos._     

 

La pareja salió rumbo a su cita. Tomaron camino a un ajrdin botanico, —será divertido SeHun, ya lo veras.

 

 Sin embargo, Lu Han y sus planes cayeron de su nube, cuando la chispa que inicio la llama de los siguientes acontecimientos se prendió. De camino al jardín el automóvil de  Lu Han  hizo un ruido extraño, provocando que se detuvieran. Bajaron del vehículo solo para darse cuenta que se había desinflado un neumático.         

 

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

 

—Caminaremos hasta conseguir un teléfono público —exclamó Lu Han de no perder los ánimos.

 

El cielo se había oscurecido minutos antes, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de ello, hasta que la lluvia empezó a caer de forma abrupta. Corrieron para refugiarse en algún lugar; sin embargo, antes de llegar a un sitio seguro, un automóvil pasó y los bañó de agua. Lu Han quería llorar por su situación.

 

—Sabes, esto no hubiese pasado si hubiésemos tomado mi auto.  Y si no me hubieses exigido dejar mi teléfono. Ahora estaríamos secos y calentitos.

 

— ¿Crees que esto es mi culpa? —Lu Han suspiro —llevo planeado esto por una semana.

 

—Pues si lo hubiese planeado bien no estaríamos mojado, caminado en la calle, en busca de un teléfono y un lugar donde resguardarnos de la lluvia.

 

— ¿Es mi culpa el mal clima, acaso? ¿Es mi culpa que mi auto se le desinflara un neumático? —Lu Han estaba alterado.

—Tal vez…

— ¿Tal vez? ¿Tal vez deberíamos dejar de vernos no crees? ¿Tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos?¿Tal vez esto sea   señal de que tú y yo, no somos compatibles a futuro? Lu Han se exaspero y dejó salir sus emociones, los comentarios de SeHun habían colmado su paciencia.

 

 Lu Han se alejó caminado bajo la lluvia, sin escuchar la opinión de rubio. Él camino un rato hasta un café pequeño, casi vacío. Dondele permitieron llamar una grúa. El castaño se sentía por el piso. Regreso por donde vino para esperar a la grúa dentro de su auto. SeHun no sé veía por ningún lado.

 

—Tal vez encontró un taxi y se fue.

 

La grúa llego poco después, y como parte del seguro de su auto, le llamaron un taxi para ir a casa. Ya en el edificio, tomo el ascensor y se adentró a su departamento sin ánimos.

— ¿Lu Han?

—No me siento bien, KyungSoo. Voy bañarme y me iré a dormir, luego te cuento.

Lu Han se sentía muy mal tanto física, como emocionalmente, había fantaseado con esa cita y de nuevo sus esfuerzos se fueron abajo y había peleado con SeHun. Una pelea bastante fuerte.

_Tal vez no eran almas gemelas después de todo._

 

SeHun vio como Lu Han se fue, sin permitirle hablar. El solo quería decirle, que tal vez podían encontrar al alguien, que les prestara un teléfono para llamar una grúa y un taxi, así poder regresar a casa.

 Pero, Lu Han loa abandono bajo la lluvia. El rubio espero un tiempo, pero Lu Han no regreso, por casualidades del destino, un taxi circulaba por esa vía, sin otra opción se subió al vehículo con la esperanza de encontrar a Lu Han en el camino. Pero el castaño nunca apareció.

 

Dentro del vehículo SeHun reviso el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña cajita, levanto la tapa y dentro de ella se encontraban un par de anillos. SeHun había tomado una de las sugerencias de JongIn, y los compro, también le solicitó al joyero un grabado en cada uno.

_SeHun y Lu Han juntos por siempre._

 

_  
_


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Una Fantasía.

Después de la discusión con Lu Han, SeHun intentó de mil un formas, hablar con él sin buenos resultados, pues Lu Han lo estaba evitando y era muy bueno en ello. SeHun se estaba frustrando con su situación, frustración que también estaba sintiendo KyungSoo, al tener que aguantar el malhumor dr Lu Han.

 

Tanto era la molestia que Lu Han le ocasionaba a KyungSoo, tan inaguantable situación para el repostero a tal punto, que él tomó la decisión de ayudar a Sehun, darle un empujón para solucionar las cosas entre ese par.

 

KyungSoo habló con SeHun, tenía un pequeño plan sin fallos, idea que le planteó a SeHun, quien aceptó gustoso. Sería un almuerzo en el departamento de Lu Han, lugar elegido para no darle chance alguno a Lu Han de escapar a la situación.

 

Llegada la hora de la comida, SeHun llevó a JongIn con él. Tanto SeHun, como Lu Han se disculparon el uno con el otro,  comieron tranquilamente, pero sin llegar al postre, KyungSoo se dio cuenta de la risa boba de Lu Han y las expresiones de SeHun; habiendo vivido cin Lu Han un tiempo podría imaginar más o menos lo que estaba pasando.

 

—JongIn acompáñame, —dijo KyungSoo. —Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí.

 

—Pero...

 

—Vámonos, —KyungSoo le hizo señas para que se diera cuenta lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

 

JongIn siguió a KyungSoo a la salida, dejando a los tortolos en el departamento.

 

(…)

 

Al día siguiente, Lu Han levanto a KyungSoo temprano, para que lo ayudara con una “emergencia”. 

 

— ¿Me puedes decir por qué debo levantarme una hora antes?

 

Lu Han le sonrió, —necesito que me preste tu tarjeta de crédito.

 

— ¿En que sobre giraste la tuya esta vez?—preguntó el adormilado repostero, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

 

—En un auto nuevo… ¡Sorpresa tú tienes un auto nuevo!

 

— ¿Un auto nuevo? ¿Qué paso con el tuyo?

KyungSoo observó a Lu Han con algo de incredulidad. 

 

—Si un auto nuevo y sobre mi viejo auto, ahora es tuyo. Debemos ir al registro para finalizar los tramites del título de propiedad pero…

 

— ¿Bien? Yo pagaré tus compras de hoy pero… ¿Qué es tan urgente?—dijo KyungSoo ya sin sueño.

 

—Necesito ropa de mujer, para lo que voy hacer.

 

KyungSoo se dejó convencer de Lu Han. Se acicalaron y desayunaron, poco después salieron hacia el centro comercial.  KyungSoo no objeto sobre las compras de su primo, en su interior estaba feliz porque el chino, ya no estaba deprimido y había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

 

Allí no les fue difícil conseguí algunas prendas. Lu Han obligo a Soo a probarse un vestido para tomarle una foto. Sin más le dio una extraña advertencia a KyungSoo «Nunca dejes que BaekHyun te convenza de aceptar una apuesta con tragos o sino terminaras  borracho,  con un vestido y tacones ».

 

 Después, fueron al registro para finalizar los trámites de auto nuevo de KyungSoo, regresaron a casa y KyungSoo dejo solo a Lu Han mientras este modelaba «su ropa nueva». No quería estar presente para lo aquello que Lu Han estuviese planeando.

 

—Bien Xiao Lu Han, ya es momento.

 

Colocándose la minifalda, que hacia juego con una camiseta de mangas largas y cuello en “V”, dándole al castaño un toque afeminado.  Con delicadeza peino su cabello corto destacando su flequillo y sin zapatos, pues lo que sucedería a continuación no los necesitaba.

 

—Ahora veremos si te resistes a mí. Oh SeHun.

 

Aspirando una bocanada de aire, salió de su departamento. Dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de enfrente, completamente decidido toco la puerta.

 

— ¡Voy! —Se escuchó la voz de rubio acercándose—Quieres algo… Hyung.

 

—A ti.

 

—Hyung te ves…

La vista que Lu Han le había dado, era mejor de lo que él se había imaginado nunca. La vestimenta femenina que el mayor llevaba destacaba su esbelto cuerpo, sus níveos muslos, que deseaba con todo su ser acariciar con vehemencia.

 

La camiseta lograba destacar, su menuda figura, los hombros anchos y esas apetitosas clavículas, en donde con furor quería dejar su marca. Lu Han interrumpió el trance del rubio, al tomar la iniciativa de poseer los labios de menor con furia, decido a tomar las riendas en esta ocasión. 

 

Sin más alternativa y muy entusiasmando por eso, el rubio centro su mente en ese beso apasionado y excitante que Lu Han le había dado a probar. SeHun tomo a Lu Han y lo elevo de suelo llevando al sofá olvidándose por completo de cerrar la puerta.

 

Ubicando al castaño sobre su cuerpo, de modo que podría y lo haría, tocar a gusto el trasero bajo la falda del castaño, acto que le provocó al castaño un gemido, interrumpiendo, otro beso apasionado.

 

Que solo pausaban para aspirar el preciado oxigeno que abandonaba sus pulmones demasiado pronto.

 

— ¿SeHunnie Te gusta cómo me veo?

 

—Te ves sexy, deseable. Solamente mío —SeHun, le daba miradas lascivas la cuerpo de castaño.

 

—SeHunnie… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?—pregunto algo cohibido Lu Han. Él había esperado esta durante mucho tiempo y ahora no estaba tan seguro, de sí mismo. 

—Claro… de hecho creí que ya éramos.        

 

Lu Han a pesar de ser extrovertido, se sentía como una diminuta pelusa en ese momento

 

—Solo quería que fuésemos algo más serio…

 

—Nada más serio que esto Hyung —dijo el rubio, mientras retiraba la blusa y dejaba al descubierto el torso de Lu Han. SeHun sonrió pícaro, comenzó a jugar con los pezones del castaño arrancándole gemidos de sus labios.

 

—SeHun por favor —suplico el castaño.

 

— ¿Por favor qué? Hyung —SeHun estaba jugado con la cordura del chino, quería verlo suplicar y pronto lo obtendría. 

 

—Haz…me…lo.

 

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?  Se mas especifico —rubio estaba disfrutando bastante esta situación.

 

— ¡Follame dé una buena vez Mocoso!

—Lo que ordenes —expreso el rubio arrancándole el ajustado bóxer blanco, que hacia juego con la vestimenta del castaño.

 

Mientras devoraba con fervor, los labios de Lu Han. SeHun comenzó a jugar con las nalgas del castaño, amasándolas un poco, separándolas para obtener mejor acceso a la pequeña abertura rosada y fruncida, sintiendo como se contraía de placer, por las caricias que él proporcionaba.

 

—Se…Hun…—Lu Han dejo salir un gemido lastimero, con ansias de más.

 

 SeHun se detuvo, mostrándole tres dedos al castaño, para lamerlos. Lu Han los introdujo a su boca, lamiéndolos lascivamente, provocándole a SeHun una buena imagen mental. Lu Han empapo los dedos de SeHun sabiendo que lo que se avecinaba no tenía comparación.

 

—Es suficiente amor, recuéstate.

 

 Lu Han asintió alejándose un poco de SeHun, para recortarse en el sofá boca arriba. El castaño abrió sus piernas, dando buena vista que excitaba de sobremanera al rubio. SeHun coloco, entre las piernas de castaño observado con celo aquella entrada que le pedía a gritos ser profanada, por su miembro.

 

Introdujo el primer digito, iniciando la intromisión, para que el castaño se acostumbrara, un segundo digito se le unió después, separándolos semejando a una tijera con el movimiento; para extender la abertura. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se les unió el tercero, dilatando la entrada de Lu Han.

 

Desde que SeHun introdujo el primer dedo Lu Han comenzó a gemir sin control, exigiendo mayor contacto.  SeHun extrajo sus dedos, del cuerpo del castaño, provocado un pequeño disgusto a Lu Han.

 

SeHun se levantó presuroso para quietarse los pantalones de algodón que traía junto con su ropa interior, que se le ajustaba mucho en ese momento, lo tiro en alguna parte junto con su camiseta quedado completamente desnudo, mientras Lu Han lo observaba de forma lasciva y con lujuria desbordado sus ojos

 

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? 

 

—Obvio que sí. Eso me pertenece… Eres mío.

 

Con el orgullo por lo cielos y teniendo a su Hyung dándole la “bienvenida” con gusto. SeHun deseoso de introducirse en esa cavidad estrecha y cálida.

 

El rubio coloco la punta de su miembro en la punzante abertura del castaño y de una estocada entro, estremeciéndose por la gloriosa sensación, que su Hyung le brindaba.

 

SeHun inicio un camino de besos desde el cuello pasando por la barbilla de castaño hasta llegar su boca, la cual devoro mientras Lu Han se familiarizaba con aquella intromisión.  El rubio comenzó a mover la cadera lentamente, pero desistió muy rápido de eso cuando los pedidos entrecortados le exigían ir más rápido, volviéndolo un ritmo desenfrenado.

 

SeHun cambio de posición, como pudo, dejado a Lu Han de espalda, apoyándose sobre brazo y piernas, de tal manera que la penetración fuese aún más placentera.  En la habitación estaba llena de aquel sonido obsceno de piel contra piel, mientras Lu Han rogaba por mayor penetración.

 

La mente de Lu Han estaba nublándose por el placer que sentía.  SeHun tomo a Lu Han y volvieron a la posición anterior, el rubio quería ver el rostro de su ahora novio correrse. Tomó el pene de Lu Han mientras lo embestía con más fuerza.Lu Han no pudo aguantar más y se vino manchando la mano del rubio, y la blanca falda en el proceso.

 

Con esa imagen frente a él, SeHun se corrió llenado con su semilla el interior del castaño.  Desplomándose sobre el cuerpo de Lu Han, agitado por toda la actividad que habían hecho.

 

—fue el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida —dijo el castaño, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción de enmarcaba en su rostro.

 

Lu Han beso a su novio mentarse acomodaban en el sofá.

 

—No sabes lo lindo que te ves cuando llegas al orgasmo Hyung—dijo el rubio y luego depositar un beso en la cabellera del castaño.

 

—Te amo Lu Han—, dijo en susurros.

 

—Te amo SeHun —expreso el castaño poco antes de bostezar.

 

 Cansados por la gran actividad que le adsorbió por completo la energía, ambos se quedan dormidos acucharados en el sofá.

 

(…)

 

El señor Lee, le había informado a KyungSoo, sobre la llegada del pelinegro así que este se encontraba ya subiendo en el ascensor. ChanYeol llego al cuarto piso despreocupado de la vida su visita semana.

 

— Hola. ¿Cómo estás? —JongIn le saludo al verlo parado el frente a la puerta de sus vecinos.

 

ChanYeol soltó una carcajada —tiempo sin verte, estoy de maravilla y lamento la forma como tuvieste que mudarte pero fue necesario.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —Pregunto JongIn solo para continuar la coversación.

 

—Estoy visitando a un amigo, ya sabes.

 

— ¿Lu Han o KyungSoo? —Dijo lleno de curiosidad.

 

—A KyungSoo. Lu Han Hyung y yo, no somos tan cercanos—expreso con simpleza el pelinegro.

 

— ¿Cercanos?—pregunto el pelirrojo.

 

—KyungSoo es mi ex, pero ahora solo somos amigo. —ChanYeol solo un carcajada al finalizar.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que los ex novios se odian? O lo que sea —espeto el pelirrojo.

 

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo podría tener KyungSoo de enemigo después de probar su comida? Es como una droga que…

 

—Podrías dejar de hablar frente a la puerta y pasar de una buena vez ChanYeol, la puerta… Ah, hola JongIn, dile SeHun que puede pasar más tarde por la cena—hablo el castaño.

 

JongIn, quedo en silencio, mientras esa sensación de desprecio hacia el más alto y porque no, celos sobre el pequeño castaño crecía lentamente. Regreso a su casa refunfuñando palabras inteligibles. Sentimientos que no debería estar experimentando, KyungSoo y el no eran nada, solo vecinos a lo sumo. Así era tratado por Do, solo el vecino de enfrente.

 

 

_  
_


	6. Capítulo Seis: Convivencia (In) cómoda.

KyungSoo se levantó un poco tarde ese sábado, había ido a la cocina luego de asearse y encontró la nota de Lu Han pegada en refrigerador:

_“Querido TeddySoo, SeHun y yo hemos decidido tomarnos un día para nosotros, por eso te dejo esta nota… SeHun me dijo que no se te olvide de darle comida a JongIn, él no sabe a dónde vamos, por favor avísale._

_Atte._

_Tu querido y amoroso primo Lu Han”._

 

Suspiro. Una enorme sonrisa se instauró en su rostro, un día libre de Lu Han. Todo el día o el fin de semana solo para él. Camino por la cocina buscando los ingredientes para preparar un desayuno sencillo, y comió en la sala. Vio un rato la televisión, una vieja película de los noventa. Poco después se acurruco en sofá quedándose dormido.

 

(...)

 

JongIn estaba maldiciéndose así mismo ¿como alguien puede ser tan torpe, para   cerrar la puerta y dejar las llaves dentro? Pues él si lo era. Llamar a SeHun no era una opción viable, le había marcado varas veces y cada una de ellas había sido desviada hacia contestadora automática.

 

No sabía en dónde demonios se había metido su primo y estaba entrando en desesperación. De pronto, se le ocurrió preguntar a sus vecinos, sobre el paradero de su primo, pero nadie respondía a su llamado. Como si no hubiese nadie en casa.

 

Se sentó sobre el piso del pasillo, decidido a esperar allí, mientras analizaba su situación, no era tan grave solo debía esperar a SeHun, él le abriría la puerta y almorzarían un delicioso platillo preparado KyungSoo. Veinte minutos más tarde, volvió a tocar la puerta del departamento 4-12. Esta vez se oyó el seguro de la puerta ser destrabado, la puerta la abrió el castaño de labios acorazonado estaba frente a él.

 

—Oh… hola JongIn ¿se te ofrece algo?—dijo el castaño antes de cubrirse la boca para bostezar.  

 

—Hola hyung… veras deje mi llave dentro de la casa…y… ¿Sabes algo de SeHun?

 

— ¿SeHun? Él se fue con Lu Han, se tomaron un día para ellos  o algo así —dijo el castaño adormilado acomodándose el cabello —eso me recuerda que debo…

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces donde me voy a quedar hasta que regresen? —JongIn se halo  un poco sus rojizos cabellos, hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza — ¿Hyung?¿Me puedo quedarme contigo hasta que regresen?

 

—No. —Sentenció el repostero justo antes de cerrar la puerta. KyungSoo, no se apartó de la puerta, de hecho observo al pelirrojo por la mirilla, un largo rato. Se reía porque el moreno parecía un cachorro abandonado en una caja, de alguna forma eso lo hacía ver tierno. El castaño sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar de esa forma, JongIn y el simplemente eran vecinos, debía ser amble no sentir alguna otra cosa por él.

 

KyungSoo se alejó de la puerta, debía despejar un poco su mente. Limpio un poco, ordeno los condimentos, busco cualquier cosa para borrar la de su cabeza la imagen de JongIn como cachorro abandonado.

 

Cerca del mediodía y sin más nada que hacer comenzó hacer el almuerzo. El repostero termino el almuerzo y puso la mesa, fue hacia la entrada, volvió a ver por la mirilla y pudo ver al pelirrojo acurrucado junto a la puerta de enfrente, jugando con sus dedos, dibujando garabatos imaginarios sobre en piso del pasillo.

 

Regreso al comedor, tomo uno de los platos de comida, que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor junto con una vaso de jugo los coloco e una bandeja y se lo llevo a la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido, vio que JongIn estaba distraído. KyungSoo espero un rato en silencio observando al moreno. Luego dejo la bandeja   sobre piso de pasillo, no sin antes dejar la puerta abierta para que el moreno en algún momento entrara al departamento.

 

JongIn dejo de divagar cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir  y el delicioso olor de la comida hecha por el repostero, invadió sus fosas nasales, levanto la cabeza y encontró el plato de comida a unos pasos frente a él.

 

—Al menos no me dejo sin comer —dijo el pelirrojo.

 

Se levantó de suelo avanzo hacia la comida y tomo la bandeja. Empezó a comer sin percátese de que KyungSoo le había dejado la puerta abierta. Termino de almorzar y dejo la bandeja a su lado acurrucándose contra la pared. Sintiéndose como un tonto y maldiciendo una vez más, a SeHun por no informarle de su salida. 

 

Tres horas más tarde aproximadamente, KyungSoo se preguntaba porque el pelirrojo aún no había entrado a la casa. Después de almorzar el castaño, limpio su desorden y regreso a ver la televisión, se distrajo durante dos horas con una película infantil. Cuando está termino, se dio cuenta que JongIn aún no había entrado y espero un poco más, pero su paciencia era poca, así que se levantó del sofá enojado, caminado con pasos fuertes hacia la puerta.

 

— ¿JongIn por qué demonios no entraste? —levo la voz el castaño.

 

—Hyung, tú me pediste que no entrara y cerraste la puerta.

 

—Cuando deje la bandeja, no cerré la puerta para que entraras. Tu gran tonto —suspiro y conto hasta diez, como las veces en que Lu Han lo exasperaba —Entra ante de que me arrepienta.

 

—Gracias Hyung —JongIn parecía un cachorro emocionado.

 

—Lo que sea, solo entra.

_  
_


	7. Capítulo Siete: Convivencia Grata.

Después, del pequeño reclamo de KyungSoo. JongIn, se sentó en el sofá, sin decir nada, feliz más que otra cosa. KyungSoo, no lo acompaño se fue directo a la cocina a lavar la vajilla, luego se fue a su habitación y tomo un libro de la estantería y se acomodó en su cama. KyungSoo estaba incomodo, con el pensamiento de haber dejado a JongIn solo en la sala, se cuestionando si era buena idea si salir o no, cosa que le llevo bastante tiempo en llegar a una respuesta.

 

KyungSoo encontró a JongIn, viendo las fotos donde él y Lu Han eran los protagonistas. —Odio esas fotografías.

 

—Lo siento yo… solo…

 

—No te preocupes —KyungSoo miro su reloj —Creo que es hora que comience con la cena.

 

—Sí. Yo me quedare por aquí.

 

—Puedes ver la televisión. Si quieres. —La situación era abrumadora para ambos y no había un tema de conversación, que rompiera el hielo en ese momento.

 

Esa sensación de molestia era creada por la terquedad de KyungSoo y su empeño en no relacionarse de nuevo con el pelirrojo, en parte por la confusión que JongIn le había hecho sentir últimamente. Sensación que el creyó enterrada y olvidada.

 

El repostero tomo su tiempo con la cena, la cocina era su santuario, su lugar feliz, donde podía estar durante horas, ayudando a olvidarse de su inquietudes. Termino la cena cerca de las 7:30 pm, (19 hrs), y  llamo a JongIn al comedor. Después cenar en un silencio bastante incomodo. KyungSoo tomo los platos y los llevo a la cocina, esta noche debía encargarse solo porque Lu Han no estaba en casa.

 

—Hyung ¿Dónde dormiré?

 

KyungSoo, se quedó ensimismado por un momento, él  no había pensado en eso.

 

—Supongo que puedes quedarte en el sofá o…—el castaño hizo una pausa simulando pensar otra posibilidad. Una pequeña broma sería divertida. Una sonrisa sospechosa y algo siniestra se instauro en el rostro de repostero. —Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Lu Han, es más cómoda que dormir en el sofá.

 

El castaño guio a JongIn hacia las habitaciones, abrió la puerta de cuarto de Lu Han y le cedió el paso al pelirrojo. Después KyungSoo lo dejó solo para irse a la habitación de enfrente. JongIn observó por un rato la cama de Lu Han, y recordó lo que había visto días atrás, esta demás decir, que esa imagen en su cabeza lo indujo a dormir en el incómodo sofá ante que en esa cama.

 

Sin una manta, intento conciliar el sueño en el incómodo sofá, dando vuelta para tratar de conseguir una posición cómoda. Estuvo más de dos horas en esa situación y no pensaba si quiera dormir en la cama del chino.

 

Casi era media noche cuando JongIn se levantó de sofá y a hurtadillas abrió la puerta de la habitación de repostero, la habitación se encontraba a oscura. Pero, eso no le impidió seguir con su idea, JongIn se acercó al a cama del castaño, quien solo ocupaba la mitad de su cama, y se acurruco con el resto de la manta.

 

JongIn estaba entrando en la fase de sueño profundo cuando, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. KyungSoo dormido había girado su cuerpo, hacia él abrazando en el proceso. Mientras el periodista, le devolvía el acto, dejándose envolver en los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

(…)

Temprano en la mañana del domingo, KyungSoo aun adormilado se le levanto, sintiendo su cuerpo apretujado. luego de una rato tomo conciencia de su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al principio al ver a JongIn abrazándolo mientras aún dormía,  apartando los brazo del periodista, de forma brusca tirándolo de la gran cama y haciendo un ovillo con la manta, convenciéndose a sí mismo que solo era un loco sueño y que despertaría pronto.

 

Horas más tarde, a media mañana, KyungSoo finalmente despertó por completo y estiro su cuerpo un poco para alejar el poco sueño que aún tenía, al levantarse de la cama se dio cuenta que JongIn permanecía dormido, en el suelo de su habitación, se acercó al cuerpo del pelirrojo, pellizcando el rostro de chico durmiente ,para verificar que respiraba.

 

—Está bien, KyungSoo eso fue estúpido, claro que está vivo, solo lo tiraste de la cama —se dijo así mismo. Cuando salió, de su habitación observó de nuevo al pelirrojo que permanecía dormido, —sigue siendo el mismo, aún tiene el sueño pesado.

 

KyungSoo sentía algo de remordimiento por haberse asustado y en consecuencia hacer que JongIn durmiese en piso frio de su habitación. Se fue directo a la cocina a preparar un desayuno, como disculpas por el mal rato que habría hecho pasar al pelirrojo.

 

 JongIn despertó algo adolorido y desconcertado, cuando se fue a dormir estaba en la cama con su Hyung abrazándolo, ahora al despertar estaba adolorido, en frio piso de la habitación de KyungSoo, sin saber cómo llego allí.

 

—Toma, debes cepillar tus dientes, antes de desayunar —el castaño apareció en la puerta dándole un cepillo de dientes mientras le ofrecía la otra mano para levantarse—el desayuno estará en un momento, puedes usar mi baño, pero no hagas ningún desastre.

 

El castaño se veía calmado y estaba siendo realmente amable, JongIn camino a hasta el baño y se acicalo como pudo. Teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía un cepillo de dientes nuevo como objeto de higiene.

 

Salió de la habitación del castaño directo a la cocina donde lo esperaba un magnífico desayuno. — ¡Wow!

 

—Debo disculparme por empujarte fuera de la cama esta mañana, pero en mi defensa tú no debías estar ahí en primer lugar.

 

—Lo siento… hyung, pero el sofá es muy pequeño para mí y la cama de Lu Han me da miedo. 

 

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

 

—Pues veras… hace unos días entre al departamento y bueno  me encontré con SeHun…  —KyungSoo escuchó atentamente el relato de JongIn., y luego lo interrumpio.

 

—Y a Lu Han desnudos sobre sofá y no quieres dormir en la habitación de mi primo, por miedo saber que han hecho eso dos en esa habitación. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

 

— Sí ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

 

—Llevo viviendo con Lu Han cinco años, JongIn. Ya pase por lo mismo que tú. Una vez el baño de mi habitación tuvo una obstrucción de tuberías y tuve que usar el de la habitación de Lu Han y los encontré a los dos juntos y no estaban jugando ajedrez precisamente, eso y que Lu Han se estba jactando de eso unos días atrás.—dijo el castaño con simpleza

 

—¿Tú los viste?

 

—Si… pero no voy hablar sobre eso—suspiro. KyungSoo no le da demasiada importancia a esas situaciones, para el repostero Lu Han es una caja de sorpresas algo extravagantes y para bien o para mal ya esta acostumbrado a lo _inesperado._

 

—Pero… —JongIn se mantuvo pensativo un rato— ¿Hyung, que ha sido de tú vida los últimos años?

 

— ¿Mi vida? Mmm… me mude con Lu Han luego de la preparatoria. Comencé las clases, dos semanas más tarde. Conocí a un chico meses después de mudarme, gracias a un compañero de la universidad, salimos durante un tiempo, terminamos. Ahora somos amigos y respecto a la universidad me va bien, supongo.

 

— ¿Ese chico es ChanYeol cierto?

 

— ¿Conoces a Yeol? —KyungSoo lo miro curioso

 

—Él es mi antiguo compañero de cuarto ¿Hyung que tan seria fue su relación?

 

—Lo suficientemente seria para conocer a sus padres y que Lu Han odiara que él estuviese todo el santo día aquí. Aunque solo duramos un año y medio—El castaño le restó importancia, solo era su pasado.

 

—Oh…

 

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

 

—Yo, bueno… me mude a Incheon, empecé estudiar allá, hasta que un profesor me recomendó para una transferencia, conseguí alojo en casa de ChanYeol hace dos años y termine mudándome aquí, porque ChanYeol y su novio decidieron vivir juntos. Supongo que es todo.

 

Ambos dejaron de hablar para comer tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que la incomodidad entre ambos había disminuido bastante esa mañana. Tal vez para JongIn haber olvidado la llave en casa no fue tan malo después de todo.

 

(...)

 

Lu Han se levantó temprano ese sábado, la noche anterior chateando con SeHun, él le propuso, tomarse un día los dos solos en la cabaña de su familia, aclarando que el conducirá y no dejarían los teléfonos esta vez. Lu Han tomo un trozo de papel y le dejó una nota a KyungSoo pegada en el refrigerador, tomo su mochila y salió de su vivienda con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

 

Le escribió a SeHun como lo habían acordado y espero junto a su puerta, el rubio salió y se fueron el auto de SeHun con dirección a la cabaña. Llegaron al anochecer del sábado,   tomaron su mochilas, y entraron a casa rustica. SeHun encendió el fuego de la chimenea para calentar la cabaña, regreso al auto y saco la comida, algo sencillo, para un cena simple. La llevo a la cocina de la cabaña mientras Lu Han cambiaba su ropa a algo más cómodo.

 

—Lu Han, la cena está servida.

 

SeHun arreglo la pequeña mesa de concina con algunas velas para darle un toque romántico. Se ubico a un lado de la mesa esperado a que su novio entrara a la habitación.  El castaño entro, sonriendo por el detalle de SeHun. El rubio sujeto una de las silla para que su amado procediera a sentarse, comieron tranquilos, mientras tenían una conversación amena sin mayor importancia.

 

—Hyung Sé que ya formalizamos nuestra relación, pero quiero que el mundo sepa, que tú y yo nos pertenecemos —Exclamo El rubio.

 

SeHun se arrodillo y sacó uno de los anillos de la pequeña caja, luego coloco el anillo en el dedo anular del chino.

 

Lu Han, estaba sorprendido, pero feliz —Gracias SeHun.

 

El castaño detuvo su hablar, para tomar el rostro de rubio y besarlo con pasión. SeHun finalizó el beso para toma el anillo restante y colocarlo en su dedo. Leyendo la inscripción en voz alta para que el castaño lo escuchara.

 

—SeHun y Lu Han juntos por siempre.

 

Lu Han tomo la mano de rubio y lo guio hasta la habitación, donde continuaron besándose, hasta llegar a la cama, donde se demostraron una vez más, cuanto se amaban.

 

_  
_


	8. Capítulo Ocho: No se necesita una secta para invocar a SatanSoo.

Domingo en la noche KyungSoo y JongIn cenaban tranquilamente, conversando de cosas sin importancia. Algunas cosas sobre su primos, el clima,  la película que vieron durante la tarde en su mayoría. Ya no se sentían la pesada atmosfera entre ellos.

 

La puerta se abrió y se escuchó el llamado de Lu Han. — ¿Soo Mi rayito de sol dónde estás?  Tu amado Lu-ge regreso.

El chino se fue directo a la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie, camino un poco más hasta el comedor, allí se encontraban su castaño primo y a JongIn. Lu Han aprovechó que KyungSoo estaba de espaldas y lo abrazo como sorpresa incluyendo un beso en la mejilla.

 

— ¿Me extrañaste coshito hermoso?

 

— ¡Suéltame hyung!  —KyungSoo, trato de liberarse de los brazos de Lu Han pero no pudo.

 

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

 

—Mi llave se quedó dentro de la casa y la puerta se cerró, hyung me dio alojamiento hasta que ustedes regresaran, —dijo el pelirrojo con cuchara en mano.

—Pero si hay una llave de repuesto, en nuestro llavero —declaro Lu Han, señalando su ubicación. 

 

— ¡Qué!

—Si. Por cierto cuando regresábamos, vi una tienda y compre algunas cosas, en su mayoría para ti, Baby Soo. Tal vez de así consigas a alguien que te quite lo amargado —exclamo el chino, aun abrazado a KyungSoo, con la miradaLu Han le hizo señas hacia el pelirrojo distraído.

 

KyungSoo, aparto enojado los brazos de Lu Han, fulminándolo con la mira camino en dirección a su cuarto. —Espero que disfrutes la comida a domicilio, porque la cocina cerró por hoy —advirtió él repostero justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con bastante fuerza.

 

JongIn se mantuvo al margen, suficiente tenía con que haber sido tirado de la cama como para ser lastimado de nuevo, además se estaban llevando bien y para él eso era lo mejor, no quería otro distanciamiento.

Lu Han tomo la silla anteriormente ocupada por el repostero, para sentarse. —Y bien ¿qué hicieron par de pillines?

 

—¿Nosotros? Nada.      

 

— ¿Enserio no fueron traviesos mientras no estaba?

—No. Apenas hablamos, Hyung—el pelirrojo le contesto con simpleza. JongIn no entendía muy bien las intenciones del mayor. 

 

—Que aburrido. Era de esperarse ¿Cuéntame que hicieron?

 

—No mucho me quede afuera, llame a la puerta pero nadie contesto. Volví a internarlo y Hyung abrió. Me dijo sobre ustedes entre en pánico y le pedí quedarme aquí, pero me cerro al puerta en la cara.

 

— ¿Y como estás aquí?

 

—Después de dejar el almuerzo en el pasillo, dejo la puerta abierta pero yo no me di cuenta de eso y luego me regaño para entrar comimos la cena y…—JongIn cerro boca, pensado seriamente, cuáles serían las consecuencias si le decía Lu Han, que él y KyungSoo compartieron la misma cama. Los posibles escenarios no eran muy buenos para él, lo mejor era callar.

 

— ¿Qué paso?

 

—Eso fue todo... —Su intento por no mostrarse nervioso, a causa de las preguntas de Lu Han había fallado. JongIn rogó en su interior porque el chino dejara de indagar o él soltaría todo.

 

—Creeré en ti, solo porque estoy demasiado feliz como para arruinarlo, con el mal humor de Soo —Lu Han detuvo su parloteo un momento, emocionado—Mira.

El castaño alzo su mano a la altura del rostro de JongIn, para darle una mejor vista del anillo que SeHun le había dado.

 

—Así que. SeHun se armó de valor y te lo dio. 

 

—Si, fue hermoso. La cena, sus palabras, todo. Por cierto, estas invitado mañana a celebrar nuestra unión.

(...)

Hay una frase popular que dice “cuando el gato no está, los ratones hacen fiesta". Frase que le queda como anillo al dedo, a lo que acontecía en el departamento de Lu Han.

KyungSoo había salido temprano en la mañana y no había regresado hasta entrada la noche, grande fue la sorpresa del repostero al abrir la puerta, y encontrar el enorme desastre hecho por las 5 personas ubicadas en la sala de estar, que no habían notado su llegada.

 

Dejo sus pertenencias tiradas en el pasillo y corrió a la cocina. Sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas, haciendo los ver más grandes, y con incredulidad a causa de la escena frente a él.

 

Su más preciada habitación en ese departamento, estaba hecha un desastre, a falta de mejores palabras para describirlo. Platos sucios regados por todos lados, sus condimentos fueron movidos de lugar, el lavavajillas estaba abierto y sin usar. 

La ira invadió el pequeño cuerpo del repostero, que cerró sus manos formando puños y se dirigió a la sala.

 

—Hyung ¿podemos hablar un momento?—KyungSoo dejo ver una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

 

—Baek es hora de irnos.

 

—Pero…

 

—Vámonos—ChanYeol tomo la mano de BaekHyun y lo halo hasta la salida siendo seguido por JongIn y SeHun. El instinto de supervivencia de pelinegro le indicó salir de allí lo antes posible.

 

—Soo, hermoso... yo

 

—Hyung, me puedes explicar ¿Por qué, hay un DESASTRE EN MI COCINA? —KyungSoo, fue elevando poco apoco la voz hasta estallar. El repostero podía soportar muchas de las tonterías de su primo y la mayoría las dejaría pasar, pero que tocaran su inmaculada cocina. Eso era caso aparte.

 

Lu Han no sabía qué hacer, KyungSoo estaba a punto de mandarlo al hospital, he hizo lo que su instinto le dicto, huir de su departamento hasta que esu promocalmara sus ansias por sangre humana. _Su sangre._

 

Esa noche las cinco  personas que huyeron despavoridos del departamento 4-12, aprendieron o reforzaron algo ya vivido. No se necesita una secta para invocar a SatanSoo.

_Solo a Lu Han para hacer el desastre._

 

 


	9. Capítulo Nueve: Hyung no me odia.

El martes en la mañana, el departamento 4-12 seguía en condiciones similares, a las que KyungSoo lo había dejado la noche anterior luego de tirar algunas fotografías de la estantería de Lu Han. Esa fue su forma de lidiar con la ira, que se había manifestado en su ser, luego se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

 

En la mañana KyungSoo, salió de habitación justo en el momento en que Lu Han y compañía entraban a la casa.

 

—Dodito de mi corazón. _MySunshine._ Limpiaremos este desastre minuciosamente. —Dijo Lu Han, algo nervioso.

 

—Eso espero… _Hyung._ —El repostero tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento.

 

—De la que nos libramos. Bien, a limpiar, sino seremos sacrificios humanos de ese pequeño...

 

SeHun Interrupio a Lu Han. —Lu Han, bebé. No exageres.

 

—Oh, SeHunnie tu no conoces al ser oscuro que habita en interior de KyungSoo. Esa sombra oscura, deseosa de ser liberada para causar todo tipo de caos. 

 

JongIn  se fue en dirección a la cocina apartándose  de los enamorados en la sala. Observó el enorme desastre del lugar, le daba toda la razón a KyungSoo, por su enojo.  Limpio superficialmente, porque él no era el causante del desorden, ese crédito se lo lleva todo Lu Han.  

 

JongIn dejo de limpiar y se fue en dirección a las habitaciones sin que el par de enamorados lo descubriera. Sentía la adrenalina, recorrer su cuerpo. Entro a la alcoba del repostero con sigilo. El pelirrojo, había sentido curiosidad desde la última vez que estuvo allí. JongIn, camino por la habitación observado el ordenado lugar. No le había prestado mucha atención a la decoración la última vez.

 

Rondando un poco más, algo llamó su atención, el pequeño libro sobre la mesa de noche, que había visto en múltiples ocasiones. Se trataba de un álbum fotográfico, propiedad del castaño. El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama, se sentó en ella y tomo el libro. Lo abrió en una de las páginas al azarr había una fotografía de KyungSoo y él. Tendrían en ese momento cinco, o quizás seis años. La imagen impresa tenía un pequeño pie de página. 

_Soo &Innie, jugando en la nieve._

Su madre o la de KyungSoo  habían escrito aquello. Pasando a otra página, había una fotografía de KyungSoo, el pre-adolescente con un delantal de cocina.

 

 _Soo Hyung, haciendo galletas.  
_ Fotografía: Kim JongIn

Él habia escrito aquello, se le hizo fácil reconocer su letra. JongIn se saltó hasta una de las últimas páginas, había una fotografía de ellos juntos de nuevo, ambos sonriendo,   en la preparatoria. 

_Celebrando la entrega de resultado para la universidad._

Esa última vez que KyungSoo y él se llevaron bien, sin incomodidades, sin malos ratos. Eso fotografía fue justo antes, que su Hyung le declarar sus sentimientos, justo antes que él tomara una decisión drástica. _Justo antes de romper su amistad…_

 

(...)

KyungSoo había salido en la mañana para distraerse un poco y no matar con sus manos a Lu Han. Una caminata por el parque, tomar aire fresco y dejar sus problemas de lado.  Ese martes no tenía clases, pues las habían suspendidos, por mantenimiento a las instalaciones educativas.  

 

El castaño se sentó en una banca mientras observaba el paisaje, comenzó a reflexionar, sobre los últimos días. Dejando salir un suspiro, el único resultado que daba  sus deliberaciones, era que había sido bueno después de todo que Lu Han hay olvidado mencionar la llave de repuesto. La tensión y la incomodidad entre JongIn y él había disminuido lo suficiente como para mantener un conversación, aunque solo fuese un dialogo superficial.

 

Una sonrisa se instauro en su rostro. —Tal vez podríamos ser amigos de nuevo.

 

El castaño, miro su reloj, era poca más de medio día y su estómago pedía algo de comer. El desayuno/comida chatarra, no era tan buena después de todo. KyungSoo se levantó de la banca y retomo el camino a casa. Tenía hambre y nada mejor que la comida hecha en casa.

 

De regreso, KyungSoo compro algunos ingredientes, para un almuerzo sencillo. Veinte minutos, más tarde estaba en ascensor del edificio. Tarareando una melodía, pegajosa, de un grupo de moda. KyungSoo llego a casa.

Tomo su llave y abrió la puerta. No se sorprendió al ver el lugar inmaculado, con Lu Han y SeHun vaporizando los muebles. Entro a la cocina, preparo un almuerzo rápido para cuatro personas y al terminar, comió solo mientras los demás trabajaban. Lavo sus platos y se fue a su habitación.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  —El pelirrojo se levando asustado de la cama, sujetando el libro hacia su pecho.

 

—Hyung... yo.

 

— ¿Qué es eso? —KyungSoo se acercó y pudo ver de cerca, JongIn tenía en sus manos el álbum de fotos. —Dame eso.

—No.

 

—Dame eso JongIn. No voy a repetirlo. —KyungSoo estaba molesto, por haber encontrado a JongIn en su habitación y más aún cuando este mantenía ese objeto entre sus brazos.

 

— ¿Porque aun conservas estas fotos? —JongIn se había alejado de la cama como forma de huir de castaño.

 

—Devuelve ese libro en este instante Kim JongIn. — KyungSoo reclamó, el no quería dar explicaciones.   

 

—No. Hasta que respondas mi pregunta.

 

KyungSoo, sujeto el libro, comenzando a forcejar, por el control físico del objeto.  — ¡JongIn!

 

El pequeño libro, salió volando de sus manos y aterrizo lejos de ellos. El silencio los invadió, sumándole el hecho de estar tan cerca uno del otro. JongIn vislumbraba el rostro del castaño. Su ojos grandes que lo miraban fijamente, sus algo regordetas mejillas y no podía olvidar sus labios. Sus acorazonados labios, que lo llamaban cada vez que castaño hablaba. JongIn no pensó, tomo el rostro del repostero entre sus manos y le planto un beso.

 

Creyendo que no duraría mucho, pues conocía bien el temperamento de castaño. Para su sorpresa, KyungSoo no se negó al contacto y por un pequeño instante, dejo de pensar, liberando brevemente los sentimientos que él, había encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser KyungSoo, sujeto a JongIn por la camiseta, como si no quisiera sepárese del pelirrojo. 

 

(...)

 

Lu Han y SeHun había terminado la limpieza y de almorzar. Se sentaron en el sofá, a descansar un poco. —Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está JongIn?

 

—Mmmm… no lo sé. Desapareció en la mañana. Creí que estaba limpiando la cocina pero, solo armo las bolsas de basura. —Dijo sin darle  importantica real.

 

—Es raro,  ¿no crees SeHunnie?

 

—Supongo. —SeHun no estaba interesado en el paradero de JongIn.

 

—Iré a ver a KyungSoo, ya vuelvo.

 

El chino camino hacia la habitación del repostero. Toco la puerta, por miedo, y no por decencia; al no ver o escuchar una  respuesta  abrió la puerta sin contemplaciones.

— ¡Wow! —El repostero alejo bruscamente a JongIn de su lado, avergonzado de ser descubierto.  —Así que ¿por esto es qué se llevan tan bien ahora?

—No es lo que estas pensado—KyungSoo apenas pudo articular esa frase.

 

— ¿Ah no?

 

—¡Salgan de mi habitación! —KyungSoo grito, fue su respuesta, a la avalancha de preguntas que preveía de Lu Han.   

 

—Pero…

 

— ¡Ahora! — El castaño suspiro cuando la puerta de su habitación fue cerrada. Llevo su mano a sus labios, cerró los ojos y los toco. JongIn lo había besado y él no se había negado en absoluto, sus mejillas ardían, como las de una colegiala enamorada y no quería imaginar cuan rojo estaba su rostro. —Un recuero que atesorare por siempre —se dijo así mismo, antes de sacudir su cabeza y mandar esos sentimientos, de nuevo al olvido…

_¿O tal vez no?_


	10. Capítulo Díez: ¿Creciente (Des) Ilusión?

Sucesos extraños surgieron, después que Lu Han encontrara a JongIn y a KyungSoo besándose. El repostero se levantaba muy temprano, preparaba el desayuno y se iba sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando regresaba a casa era muy tarde Lu Han no estaba en casa o dormido.  SeHun y Lu Han se encontraban acurrucado en el sofá.

 

—SeHunnie creo que nuestro Baby Soo esta raro.

 

— ¿Nuestro Baby Soo?  —preguntó, un poco asombrado por esa afirmación de Lu Han.

 

—Si es nuestro hijo adoptivo, pero ese no es el punto, —exclamó el castaño moviendo su cabeza para mirar a SeHun a los ojos.

 

—Está bien, pero…

 

—Últimamente se levanta más temprano de lo usual y se va. Cuando regresa a casa ambos estamos tan cansados y es tan tarde, que apenas nos damos las buenas noches antes de dormir.

 

—Tal vez está ocupado con la universidad—dijo SeHun restándole importancia al asunto.

—No. Llame a JoonMyeon hace dos días y de hecho, no han realizado nada que sea tan ajetreado. JoonMyeon me dijo que pasa la tarde en su casa desde hace una semana.

 

—Se me acabaron las ideas.

 

—Él está así desde —Lu Han pensó por un momento— ¡Todo es culpa de JongIn y sus hormonas! ¡Estúpido negro!

 

— ¿Qué hizo mi primo?—Lu Han había logrado capturar la atención de SeHun.

 

— ¿No te dije?—Lu Han se colocó mejor entre las piernas de SeHun.

 

—Nop.

 

—Encontré a JongIn y a KyungSoo besándose, el día de la limpieza. Y luego Soo nos corrió  de su habitación

 

(...)

 

Viernes por la noche, KyungSoo regreso a casa. Luego de pasar toda la tarde perdiendo el tiempo en casa de JoonMyeon. El plan improvisado de KyungSoo, para despistar a Lu Han y que olvidase el incidente con JongIn. Su compañero le había cubierto con Lu Han la última semana, mientras el pequeño repostero, solucionaba su dudas emocionales. Después, de meditar detenidamente lo sucedido con JongIn, KyungSoo, solo se había hundido más, en un creciente mar de dudas. Pasaba el resto de día en los columpios de parque cerca de casa hasta llegada la noche, después de despedirse de JoonMyeon.

 

_Una cosa tenía en claro, los sentimientos por JongIn no habían muerto, y era más difícil reprimirlos._

En la última semana KyungSoo tenía una lucha interna entre la razón y el corazón.    Hace una semana el creía que JongIn y él, podrían volver a ser cercanos, claro, eso fue antes de que el pelirrojo lo besara y él correspondiera sin ninguna resistencia. « _Demonios, eso no debió haber pasado»._ Se dijo a sí mismo una tarde.

 

Al llegar a casa dejo su mochila en el armario, y camino abatido hacia la cocina. Esconderse de todos era agotador. — ¿Cómo demonios hacen los fugitivos?

 

—Huyen de casa y se olvidan de sus familias. —Lu Han apareció en la cocina, mordiendo una manzana, sorprendiendo a KyungSoo. —No preguntare, sobre JongIn y tú. Es obvio que te esta atormentado. De otra manera no me evitarías.

 

—Gracias.

 

—No hay de que, somos familia—Lu Han le dio una sonrisa cálida— ¿Adivina qué?  Ya me dieron la fecha de mi graduación. Tu amado primo será oficialmente un profesional de las artes escénicas en dos meses. Y para celebrar haremos una fiesta mañana. Tú te encargas de los bocadillos.

 

—Hyung…

 

—No rezongues, me lo debes por ser un mal KyungSoo la última semana—señalo Lu Han con la manzana en la mano.

 

— ¿Un mal KyungSoo? 

 

—Sip. Me ignoraste toda la semana. No tienes excusa, eso y que JoonMyeon es muy malo para mentir. —Lu Han dijo, con una sorinsa dibujada en su rostro. Burlándose de KyungSoo de alguna manera.

 

—Está bien.

(...)

 

Kim JongIn, era simplemente una persona feliz. Tenía sus razones, JongIn había cometido un gran error años atrás, y con lo acontecido la última semana, la ilusión había nacido de nuevo. Besar a KyungSoo y ser correspondido le había dado esperanzas. El repostero no le era indiferente, solo fingía serlo. JongIn planeaba acercarse de nuevo a KyungSoo. Sentimentalmente, pero sus planes había sido frustrados por el objetivo de sus esperanzas, que evidentemente lo estaba evadiendo.  Pero el pelirrojo no se rendiría tan fácilmente, esta vez no sería un tonto.

 

JongIn despertó a media mañana de sábado, a causa del ruido que generado fuera de su habitación, se estiro en su cama para alejar el sueño de su cuerpo. Se levantó y luego de acicalarse finalmente salió de su habitación.

 

—Al fin despertó el negro durmiente—exclamo SeHun, cuando el pelirrojo entro a la sala.

 

— ¡No soy negro!

 

—JongIn, tu te encargarás de la música ¡Los vecinos van a odiarme de nuevo por esto!—dijo Lu Han. 

 

— ¿Música?  

 

—La música para la fiesta y antes que preguntes algo obvio, será esta noche en mi departamento. Un evento importante se acerca y lo celebraremos hoy. Toma una lista de lo que debes buscar. —Lu Han le entrego un trozo de papel.

 

—Pero…

 

—KyungSoo, ChanYeol y BaekHyun se encargaran de la comida, SeHunnie del alcohol y yo solo los dirijo. Además KyungSoo, me corrió en el momento que ChanYeol y BaekHyun llegaron. Dijo algo de sobre no estorbar.

 

JongIn se fue a la cocina, antes de cumplir las órdenes de Lu Han tenía que comer. Se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales, para buscar las canciones elegidas por Lu Han. Unas horas más tarde, después del ocaso. KyungSoo termino de arreglarse para la fiesta de Lu Han.  Después de pasar la mayor parte del día, metido en cocina haciendo entremeses y evitando que ChanYeol y BaekHyun, se comieran cada cosa que estaba lista.

KyungSoo no quería celebrar hoy, él quería ponerse su pijama y ver una película frente al enorme plasma de Lu Han, pero ese era su castigo por evitar a su primo. Suspiro recostado en su cama, en algún momento cuando Lu Han y SeHun se embriagaran lo suficiente, se escabulliría a su cuarto y asunto resuelto.

 

KyungSoo probablemente sé que dormido durante un rato, pues al abrir sus ojos, tenía a Lu Han pellizcándole las mejillas. Alejo las manos de Lu Han de su cara y lo observo de forma amenazante. —No me veas así, sabes que no resisto tocar tus regordetas mejillas y ya es hora de ¡La fiesta!    

 

Después de desperar a KyungSoo  Lu Han salió a buscar a sus vecinos. Regreso a casa acompañado de SeHun y JongIn, con las bebidas. Las llevo a la cocina para dejar en el refrigerador, luego salió de cocina y se fue a la sala. —JongIn, ven aquí.

 

—Busque todo lo que me pediste, Hyung—dijo levantando las manos, como señal defensiva.

 

—No es por eso. Tengo una misión para ti esta noche. Debes cuidar que KyungSoo no beba demasiado, él se pone algo como decirlo… ¿Cariñoso? 

 

—Cariñoso, no es la palabra que usaría Lu Han. —Explico SeHun con una sonrisa burlona.

 

— ¿De qué hablan?—pregunto el pelirrojo.

 

—KyungSoo cuando bebe se pone sentimental e impulsivo. No diré más… En fin tu misión es que no beba más de dos o tres vasos ¿He sido claro?

 

—Está bien—Respondió sin saber en que se estaba metiendo.

 

Más tarde esa noche, después varias canciones y de unas cuentas bebidas, JongIn había ido al baño y cuando regreso a la sala se dio cuenta que Lu Han y SeHun habían desaparecido, ChanYeol y BaekHyun estaban durmiendo abrazados en el sofá grande.

 

Y KyungSoo… bueno KyungSoo… ¡ _Seúl, tenemos un problema! Repito ¡Seúl, tenemos un problema!_


	11. Capítulo Once: Nunca es tarde para estar juntos.

JongIn se acercó a KyungSoo. El repostero estaba claramente ebrio, parecía ido. El licor había hecho estragos en el cuerpo del bajito. —Hyung, ven te llevare a tu habitación.

 

KyungSoo estaba sentado en uno de los sofás individuales. El vaso de la última bebida que KyungSoo apenas había consumido, estaba derramado en el piso. —Mmm… ¿Innie? ¿Eres tú?... No es posible, seguro estoy soñando de nuevo.

 

JongIn le tomó por sorpresa el comentario de KyungSoo. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar el asombro, prosiguió con su idea original, llevar a KyungSoo a su habitación sin alguna otra intensión oculta. Lu Han le había advertido al llegar sobre el comportamiento de KyungSoo, cuando se pasaba de copas, el hombrecito tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras observaba a JongIn.

 

—Sí. Esto debe ser un sueño, como los que he tenido últimamente… ¿Innie a dónde vamos?—Dijo el repostero cuando repentinamente se levantó del sofá y abrazo a JongIn.

—A tu habitación, Hyung. —JongIn se dirigió a la habitación del repostero, con el hombrecito pegado a su torso. Llegaron con pasos torpes a la habitación del castaño.

Rápidamente y como si estuviese solo KyungSoo se quitó su chaqueta y la aventó. Tambaleándose por la habitación mientras se burlaba de la piel de JongIn KyungSoo fue conducido hasta su cama.

—Hyung, necesitas… —Empleando la fuerza que rara vez utilizaba KyungSoo empujó a JongIn sobre su cama, acto seguido gateó sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Impidiendo que JongIn escapar.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué?

 

— ¿No sé de qué hablas Hyung?

 

—Explícame porque me besaste ¿Por qué te molesta que Lu Han sea cariñoso?  Es mi familia siempre ha sido así ¿por qué me rechazaste JongIn?  —KyungSoo se parto de JongIn, parecía querer llorar. Su mente no estaba funcionando al cien por ciento, las dudas y   los recuerdos lo invadían. Hundió  su cabeza entre sus manos.

 

—Yo… —El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

 

KyungSoo levanto la cabeza de sus manos. Giro su cuerpo hacia JongIn y tomo su rostro observándolo fijamente por un rato. — JongIn hagámoslo.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Quiero follar contigo esta noche.

 

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? Cierto, no soy tu tipo… —dijo apartando las manos del rostro del pelirrojo.

 

— ¡No! no es eso, tu ahora estas ebrio y no recordaras nada, Hyung. Yo no quiero ser golpeado otra vez. No estamos saliendo KyungSoo no eres alguien de una noche y…

 

—Bien… estamos… ¿saliendo? Si eso, apartir de… ahora  —Sin permitir que JongIn continúe hablando, KyungSoo se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo, besándolo. 

 

 Todo pensamiento lógico abandono la habitación en ese instante. Un simple beso se transformaron en varios y de apoco   fue subiendo de tono. Las manos de JongIn comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del bajito, que mantenía a los brazo alrededor de JongIn. La camiseta de KyungSoo voló por los aires al igual que su chaqueta minutos antes.

 

JongIn recostó a KyungSoo sobre su cama, y retiro su propia camiseta dejando a la vista su esbelto torso.  Volvió sobre KyungSoo, besando el mentón del castaño, hasta llegar a la piel del área de cuello, no dudo en dejar varias marcas muy visibles sobre la nívea piel del castaño. Haciendo gemir en el proceso.

 

Dejado un rastro de beso en el camino JongIn llego a los pezones del castaño. Comenzó a succionar uno mientras, con su mano presionaba el otro. Gemidos bajo eran emitidos por KyungSoo.  El sudor sobre sus cuerpos se hizo presente.

 

Las manos de JongIn se dirigieron hacia los pantalones de KyungSoo, arrebatando con brusquedad llevándose en el camino también la   ropa interior. Empezó a acariciar el pene de repostero cambiando la velocidad   en cada movimiento. KyungSoo comenzó a retorcerse, por el placer que empezó a embargarle.

 

JongIn se detuvo un momento y retiro el resto de la ropa que cubría su cuerpo. JongIn, coloco las piernas del bajito a cada lado de sus caderas y tomo una loción corporal que KyungSoo mantenía en su mesa de noche vertió una buena cantidad en su mano. Empujo el primer dedo, provocando un quejido de bajito. Metió el segundo dedo comenzando así, un movimiento de tijeras. Frotando círculos en el muslo de castaño para relajarlo.

 

KyungSoo había paso de una pequeña incomodad a un dolor penetrante. Su efímero sufrimiento le dio paso al placer, cuando JongIn introdujo en tercer dedo.  JongIn volvió con sus caricias al pene de bajito. KyungSoo dejó escapar un quejido de protesta cuando aquellos dedos le abandonaron.

 

JongIn tomo de nuevo la loción, y esparció pro su miembro agarró las piernas, de KyungSoo tirando de ellas por encima de sus hombros. KyungSoo jadeó al sentir un erguido pedazo de carne haciendo presión en su entrada, introduciéndose lentamente.

 

KyungSoo recibió aquel miembro con ansias a pesar del pico de dolor ante la gruesa longitud de éste, deseoso de ser llenado por completo. KyungSoo gimió largamente cuando aquel pene se introdujo totalmente.  JongIn comenzando con lentas y profundas estocadas que le hicieron perder la cabeza. KyungSoo estaba perdido ante aquellas embestidas que aumentaban su ritmo y potencia, sometiéndole sin piedad.

 

Gruñidos, gemidos y piel juntándose llenaron habitación se mezclaron con fragmentos de sus nombres. JongIn tomo el miembro, de KyungSoo bombeando a ritmo de las embestidas aceleradas.

 

KyungSoo se vino en la mano de JongIn gritando su nombre cuando llego al clímax. JongIn sujeto a KyungSoo de las caderas y se impulsó dentro como le era posible. Unas cuantas embestidas más y derramo su semilla en el interior de castaño.

 

Se desplomó sobre el castaño, respirando ruidosamente contra su oído. Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a retirarse lentamente.  Giró cuidadosamente a KyungSoo y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Se acostó a junto a KyungSoo y tiró de las mantas para cubrir ambos.

—KyungSoo te amo. —Pero el castaño no respondió pues había caído en los brazo de Morfeo, justo después que JongIn besara su cabeza.

(...)

Un nuevo día había llegado. Lu Han se despertó y vio a SeHun dormir, aparto los brazos de rubio de su cuerpo. Se levantó de cama y camino al baño, después de una larga ducha y de cepillar su dientes, salió del baño, tomo su pijama y se vistió. Lu Han salió de su habitación, se encontró con BaekHyun y ChanYeol sentados en el sofá, se notaban cansados. Dormir abrazados en el sofá en un espacio tan pequeño dejo su estragos.

—Hyung, buenos días.

 

—Buenos días. ¿Quieren algo de café?—Dijo Lu Han.

 

—Gracias, pero nosotros nos vamos.

 

— ¿Conducirán así? —Pregunto Lu Han.

 

—Llamé un taxi, llegara en diez minutos—Respondió BaekHyun levantándose finalmente del sofá.

 

—Baek, llama cuando llegue a casa.

 

—Está bien, Hyung nos vemos—Dijo BaekHyun.

 

Lu Han, los acompaño  hasta la puerta. Alejo el sueño que aun tenia estirando un poco el cuerpo, camino en dirección a las habitaciones, tenía hambre y no había comida instantánea en la alacena. Lu Han, abrió la puerta de la habitación deKyungSoo con brusquedad. —Soo bebé, tengo…

 

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, por la escena que se mostraba frente a él. Ropa desparramada por toda la habitación, un envase de algún producto que se derramo el piso y como la cereza del pastel, KyungSoo y JongIn dormidos en la misma cama.  Lu Han comenzó a reír. Para él esta situación simplemente era hilarante; su primo había dormido con JongIn, eso era obvio. El chino no podía para de reír, tanto que sus carcajadas despertaron al pelirrojo.

 

JongIn se levanto, en dirección al ruido, sacudió su cabeza un poco. _—_ _¿Qué hacia Lu Han en la puerta riéndose?_ —Pensó el pelirrojo.

 

 JongIn volteo en dirección contraria y una sonrisa enmarco su rostro. Tenía a KyungSoo dormido sobre su pecho.   Recuerdos vívidos de unas horas atrás, llegaron a su mente incrementando el gesto en su rostro. Las carcajadas de Lu Han no paraban y era más fuerte cada momento, esto provoco que el pequeño durmiente se removiera.

 

Lu Han para de reír en ese instante, sus ojos se ampliaron, en señal de alerta. KyungSoo se estaba despertando y él no quería estar allí en ese momento. Lu Han cerró la puerta no sin antes desearle suerte a JongIn.

 

KyungSoo abrió los ojos, no recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación y el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba mucho. KyungSoo sintió el calor que emanaba un cuerpo ajeno a él, ajeándose rápidamente.  Miro todos lados en la habitación, como si no se tratase de la suya.   KyungSoo enfoco su vista en JongIn, que estaba recostado junto a él en su cama sonriendo felizmente.   _—_ _¿Qué hace JongIn aquí? ¿Por qué está feliz? ¿Por qué está desnudo?_

 

 KyungSoo se alarmo al hacer tal descubrimiento. Sobresaltado levanto la manta que cubría su cuerpo y luego miro a JongIn. Sus ojos se agrandaron, repitiendo la acción, un par de veces.

 

—Buenos días, dormilón… —JongIn se acero a KyungSoo para darle un beso de buenos días.

 

Pero KyungSoo lo detuvo, abrumado por la incomprensible situación. KyungSoo   término empujando a JongIn fuera de la cama. —Hyung eso dolió.

 

— ¿Qué demonios paso a noche?—Dijo el castaño, haciéndose bolita con las sabanas— ¿Qué me hiciste JongIn?

 

—Yo no hice nada. Que tú no quisieras hacer.

 

— ¡Qué! —KyungSoo abrió sus ojos hasta el límite posible.   

 

— ¡Lo sabía no recuerdas nada! pero no te preocupes, es algo completamente normal en las…

 

— ¡Normal! ¿Qué es normal? ¿Te parece normal que me hay acostado contigo? ¡Maldito negro me duele! ¡Largo! ¡Vete de mi habitación!  —KyungSoo tomo el álbum de fotos y se lo aventó a JongIn. 

 

JongIn logro esquivar el libro a tiempo. —Claro que es normal, somos novios después de todo y no soy negro.

 

— ¿Novios? ¿De qué hablas? No digas tonterías tú y yo no…

 

—No estoy diciendo tonterías. A noche aceptaste ser mi novio—dijo JongIn mientras se acomodó mejor en suelo de la habitación.

 

—Eso no es cierto, yo…

 

Vagos recuerdos y algunas imágenes difusas comenzaron a invadir la mente de KyungSoo.  El castaño enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, para ocultar el hecho que estaba sonrojando.  —JongIn vete, por favor, vete.

 

—No, no me iré de aquí hasta que admitas la verdad. —JongIn tomo algunas de sus prendas de suelo, se las puso y se acercó a la puerta obstaculizando la salida. —Hablo en serio KyungSoo.

 

 

—Yo… yo. Explícame lo que paso.

 

—Lu Han, me dijo anoche que cuidara de ti, pareces otra persona cuando te embriagas y tenía razón. No sé en qué momento te perdí de vista y…

 

—Eso no. Dime como rayos terminamos… termine aceptando esto. —Dijo KyungSoo, su voz estaba un poco rasposa.   

 

—Oh. Eso fue después que te trajera a tu habitación,    estábamos hablando, me preguntaste sobre algo del pasado, y luego estabas triste. En resumidas cuentas aceptaste se mi novio y luego me besaste. Lo demás supongo es muy obvio.

 

KyungSoo permaneció en silencio, forzando a su mente recordar con claridad lo sucedido.

 

—Yo realmente…—un recuerdo fugaz llego a su cabeza. JongIn estaba en lo cierto —Tú realmente estas… tú…

 

— ¿Vas retractarte?

 

—No —salió como un pequeño murmullo.  KyungSoo estaba avergonzado.

 

—Entonces ¿si estamos saliendo oficialmente?

 

—Sí...—soltó un susurro bajo — ¿Puedes salir de la habitación?

—Está bien, cariño.

 

Después una larga ducha, maldecir a JongIn, por el dolor en trasero y las marcas por todos lados. Cepillo sus dientes y se vistió con las prendas más cómodas que encontró en su armario.  Su estómago estaba rugiendo y necesitaba algo para calmar el dolor de cabeza por la resaca. Salió de su habitación, con dirección a la cocina, encontró a Lu Han preparando café, la única cosa que no destruye gracias a la cafetera. JongIn estaba sentando en uno de los banco de gran mesón de la cocina.

 

—Buenos días bello durmiente. —KyungSoo lo miro de forma amenazante. JongIn se levantó se su asiento, se acercó y lo abrazo.

 

— ¿KyungSoo, aún te sientes adolorido?—susurro el pelirrojo en el oído del castaño.

—Aléjate de mi bebé, negro hormonal. —Lu Han tomo uno de los brazos de KyungSoo y lo halo a él.

 

—Es mi novio, puedo abrazarlo si quiero. —Como respuesta JongIn hizo mismo

 

—Podrían por favor. Soltarme.

 

—Me importa un rábano, lo que seas alejaste de él. Es mi bebé—dijo Lu Han halando de nuevo al castaño.

 

—No es tu bebé, es tu primo.

 

— ¡Suéltenme! Soy un ser humano, no una posesión—Grito KyungSoo.

 

—Lu, ya tuvimos esta conversación, deja de tratarme como un niño, creí eso había quedado claro. JongIn, deja de ser un idiota y compórtate como un adulto. —La poca paciencia de KyungSoo se escurría rápidamente, como agua entre los dedos

 

—Parece que no fui el único que tuvo diversión —dijo SeHun apareciendo en la cocina.

 

— ¡Rayos SeHun vístete! No está en tu casa.

 

— ¿Por qué? No estoy desnudo. Lu Han y yo nos vamos casar. Debe acostumbrarse a esto.

 

—Todos ustedes están locos ¡Los quiero fuera de mi vista ya!

 

—Pero KyungSoo… —JongIn intento razonar. 

 

— ¡Ya!

 

Entrada la tarde, KyungSoo se encontraba desparramado en gran sofá de la sala, viendo una película y nachos para acompañar su tranquila tarde.  Después que los chicos salieran despavoridos de del departamento. Las carcajadas invadieron su ser. Se sentía ridículo por hacer un escándalo por una tontería, pero tenía su ventaja después de todo. No había nadie en casa que lo molestase. 

   

Se oyó la puerta abrirse, probablemente Lu Han. El chino camino con sigilo, hacia la cocina. Pero él no venía solo, JongIn se acercó lentamente al sofá.  — ¿Podemos hablar?

 

KyungSoo aparto la vista del televisor —Puedes sentarte si quieres.

 

— ¿Eso es un sí?

 

—Sí.

 

—KyungSoo.

 

— ¿Dime?—Dijo el castaño mirando a JongIn a los ojos.

 

—KyungSoo…

 

—Habla de una vez, —hablo KyungSoo exaltado.

 

El pelirrojo lleno su pulmones de aire. —Anoche me hiciste varias peguntas y quedaron en el aire. Yo sentía celos de Lu Han Hyung, por la cercanía que tienen ustedes dos… KyungSoo, yo, te deje ir hace cinco años, porque no quería ser egoísta.

 

»Tu sueño está apunto de realizarse al igual que el mío. Pero ahora, mi sueño está incompleto, porque tengo miedo de que tú ya no quieras ser parte de él. KyungSoo, yo te amo.

 

El castaño lo miro fijamente sin expresión alguna durante un rato. Creando un silencio incómodo.  —JongIn eres un idiota… Pero yo… te amo.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Epílogo: Un gran pastel de bodas en las Vegas

 

Una fresca tarde en alguna zona residencial de Seúl, un joven bajito de cabellos castaños, esperaba el elevador para llegar departamento que compartía con su primo. KyungSoo no estaba solo, él era acompañado por su novio.

 

—KyungSoo... —Dijo el pelirrojo, tomando la mano de castaño y entrelazando sus dedos.

 

El castaño se sonrojó y era bastante notorio gracias su blanquecina piel. El ascensor abrió sus puertas, ambos subieron a este, agarrados de las manos, sin mirarse al  rostro.

 

Su relación había avanzado lentamente después, su apresurado y aparatoso comienzo. Salidas al cine, citas improvisadas, visitas sorpresas de JongIn, a la escuela de KyungSoo.

 

Pequeños detalles que los fueron uniendo de apoco. Ellos están esa etapa del noviazgo donde todo es color rosa. Aunque, KyungSoo se exaspere de vez en cuando.

 

KyungSoo y JongIn, regresaban de una de sus citas. Un picnic, solo regresaban para cambiarse de ropa y cenar fuera. Al llegar a destino salieron del elevador.

 

—Esto es todo SeHunnie.

 

Lu Han arrastraba a través del pasillo, una caja de cartón hacia el departamento de SeHun, quien lo espera en la puerta.  SeHun, volteo a ver quién salía de elevador.

 

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Lu Han se asustó al escuchar la voz del pastelero.

 

— ¡Rápido SeHun, toma la caja!

 

Apurados ambos tomaron la caja del suelo, se metieron en departamento de SeHun y cerraron la puerta con mucha fuerza.

 

KyungSoo y JongIn, se miraron buscado respuestas en el otro. Con resultados infructuosos y algunas dudas. Entraron al departamento de Lu Han, JongIn se sentó en el sofá de la sala completamente despreocupado mientras KyungSoo dejaba sus cosas en su habitación.

 

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Lu Han entro, a su departamento.  — ¿Dónde está KyungSoo?

 

—En su habitación.

 

—Dame tu llave, —exigió sin más el chino.

 

— ¿Cuál llave? 

 

—La llave del departamento de SeHun, dámela, —exigió nervioso. JongIn busco en su bolsillo y el objeto en cuestión.

 

— ¿Para qué quieres su copia de la llave, Lu? —Pregusto KyungSoo entra a la sala de estar.

 

— ¡Sorpresa! Me mude con SeHun y para no incomodar al negro aquí presente—señalo a JongIn —movimos su cosas a mi antigua habitación. Dicho esto me voy.

 

Tomando las llaves de la mano de JongIn, Lu Han salió corriendo hacia la puerta.  — ¿Espera qué?

 

KyungSoo casi voló hacia la habitación de Lu Han, su primo no mentía, su cosas no estaban, casi todo había sido remplazadas por cajas y maletas.

 

—Mis cosas… ellos…

 

—Me quedare sin primo e iré a prisión y todo en un mismo día—expreso el castaño, a punto de dejarse llevar por el enojo.

 

 JongIn tomo del brazo a KyungSoo, atrayéndolo hacia sí y abrazándolo. —Espera, KyungSoo. Cálmate.

 

—No estoy de humor para tus abrazos Kim JongIn. Suéltame.

 

Comenzó a moverse intentado liberar se los brazo de su novio. —No voy soltarte hasta que me escuches Do KyungSoo.

 

KyungSoo dejo de moverse, y soltó un suspiro. —Sé que te enoja que tomen decisiones por ti y más sin consultártelo, pero no puedes enojarte, de esa manera todo el tiempo, no es bueno para tu salud. Yo, estuve pensado, mi madre me prestara dinero, para mudarme y ¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?

 

— ¿No estás  yendo muy rápido?

 

—Sé que acordamos ir despacio en nuestra relación. Pero me disgusta cada discusión que tienes con Lu Han, —dijo calmadamente JongIn. Finalizando con un tierno beso en la mejilla de castaño.

 

—No lo sé, yo...

 

—No le daremos la dirección a Lu Han, de inmediato—dijo el pelirrojo, volteando los ojos.

 

—Bien. Pero tengo una condición, será a partes iguales, no voy a ser un mantenido.

 

—Hecho—JongIn giro a KyungSoo, para darle un beso en los labios, para sellar su _trato._

 

—Quizás nos libremos de ir a una boda.

(...)

**Seis meses más tarde, las Vegas Nevada. USA.**

 

Todo había pasado tan rápido, en menos de una semana habían tomado un vuelo desde Seúl, hasta las vegas, la razón, después de varios meses Lu Han y SeHun decidieron casarse de imprevisto… en Las Vegas.

 

Imponiéndose sobre los demás, Lu Han hizo correr a sus familiares por todo lo necesario, a KyungSoo por supuesto le toco hacer el pastel de bodas. Era solo la unión civil, pero Lu Han lo convirtió en su gran espectáculo, en menos de unas semana llena de amenazas de muerte y escenas dramáticas.

 

Y allí se encontraban, en la capilla en una ceremonia, presidia por un sujeto disfrazado de Elvis Presley, _el rey._ Lu Han vestido de un hermoso traje completamente blanco, con su cabello arreglado acorde a la ocasión. Por otro lado SeHun lleva un elegante traje negro y su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás.

 

KyungSoo y JongIn los testigos de la unión, ubicados a cada lado de Elvis. Las madres de Lu Han y SeHun sentadas en primera fila junto a sus esposos.   La ceremonia inicio. Los novios se juraron amor eterno frente al _Rey_ sellando su compromiso, con un beso.Seguido de aplausos proveniente de la pequeña multitud, amigos y familiares.

 

De a poco se fueron al salón para la recepción.  En el lugar se dio un brindis, por la feliz pareja. A KyungSoo le dieron champagne sin alcohol, a petición de JongIn, que no quería otra loca situación, como la de meses atrás.

 

JongIn tomo la mano de KyungSoo, y lo aparto de la muchedumbre en la fiesta.  —KyungSoo. Yo…

 

El castaño lo miro a los ojos. — ¿Sucede algo JongIn? ¿Por qué nos alejamos?

 

—Ya que estamos aquí… Yo quiero pedirte que… Te amo lo sabes…—tomo una bocanada de aire —Yo quiero pedirte…

 

—Ya hablamos de esto JongIn no es el momento de…

 

Tomo de las manos al castaño ante de continuar —No es lo que estás pensando. Claro que me gustaría casarme contigo. Pero creo que es hora expandir a nuestra familia... ¿Do KyungSoo quieres ser dueño de un hermoso perrito?

 

— ¿Compraste un perro, sin consultarme?   

 

El pelirrojo titubeo un poco antes de contestar, —sí.

 

—Si no te amara tanto, te daría una paliza. Tú, gran tonto. Y si quiero un perrito.  —JongIn tomo el rostro de castaño en sus manos y lo beso. Sellando una vez más su pacto de amor.    

 


End file.
